


Взрослая зона

by Catwolf



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Anal Sex, Drama, Dubious Consent, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Prison, Prison Sex, Rough Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 14:32:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18166442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catwolf/pseuds/Catwolf
Summary: Микки привык быть в авторитете, когда сидел по малолетке. Но в первую же взрослую ходку всё оказалось немного иначе…





	Взрослая зона

Нескончаемо длинный коридор. Ряд зарешёченных дверей в двухместные камеры. Гулкое эхо шагов, тяжёлая рука охранника на плече.  
Не привыкать, думает Микки Милкович. Он ведь уже в третий раз сел, верно? Небось и не в последний. Пятнашку дали… через восемь обещали выпустить — если подфартит… а может — чем чёрт не шутит, — подфартит совсем, и удастся сбежать ещё раньше.  
Йен. Блядский Йен Галлагер.  
Йен, сука, ты будешь меня ждать? Ты соврал, сучий рыжий лобок, соврал, чтобы от меня отвязаться и наконец повесить трубку, — или всё же сказал правду?  
Но даже если правду — хуй знает, как переклинит тебя твоя чёртова биполярка. Через год, через два, через месяц… да хоть, блядь, через день.  
Сука. Всё равно невозможно тебя разлюбить. Даже если не станешь ждать. Даже если больше ни разу не придёшь навестить.  
Шаги. Шаги. Шаги. Рявканье охранничка в ухо — не останавливаться, Милкович. Не задерживаться.  
Не в первый раз. Не в первый раз, не привыкать.  
В первый раз по-взрослому, нашёптывает изнутри кто-то трусливый и мелкий, кто-то, кого всегда презирал в Микки его отец. По-взрослому — в первый, не забывай. Те два раза ты по малолетке чалился, в свои шестнадцать-семнадцать одним из самых взрослых среди тамошних сявок был. Паханом. Авторитетом.  
Да, конечно, попадались уёбки, авторитет твой пытавшиеся оспорить, — но и они были тебя не старше. Даже если ростом вымахали на две головы выше.  
Недоносок… старшие братья рассказывали — мать тебя семимесячным выкинула, после того, как отец ей спьяну врезал… потому ты и мелким таким вырос…  
Ну да. Даже сеструха его выше, хоть и ненамного.  
Братья подшучивали, но необидно. Сам Микки из-за своего роста всегда малость комплексовал, но ни на воле, ни в первые две ходки тот ему особых проблем не доставлял. Легко быть авторитетом среди малолеток — и среди старых жирных извращенцев, которых он лупил за Йена или за то, что они обижали его девочек в салоне.  
Нелегко — среди матёрых зэков. Когда тебе нет и двадцати, и роста в тебе метр семьдесят, и ты, может, и не так смазлив, как Йен, но…  
— Милкович, не останавливаться!  
Микки бурчит что-то очень отдалённо напоминающее «Да, сэр» и идёт дальше.  
Взгляды. Взгляды на протяжении всего коридора.  
Взгляды из каждой камеры.  
Суки. Пялятся на него, как он сам мальчишкой пялился на сникерсы в магазине, собираясь их стырить.  
Пялятся как на что-то, что собираются если не сожрать, так надкусить.  
Блядь. В тюряге для малолеток так не пялились — но и кому там было?.. На него, почти взрослого?  
Почти взрослого. А теперь — почти мальчишку.  
И пусть он умеет драться, пусть не боится в случае чего пустить в ход заточку, но кто он против здешних здоровых мужиков?  
Блядский Йен Галлагер, дождёшься ли ты меня…  
Грудь жжёт. То ли воспалившаяся от грязной иглы татуха — набитое им самим имя Йена, про которое тот сказал только, что Микки сделал в нём ошибку, — то ли что-то внутри, под рёбрами.  
— Твоя камера, Милкович.  
Новая камера. В которую его только что перевели из общего блока.  
Постоянная — на ближайшие годы.  
И все здешние зэки видят его сегодня впервые — вот и пялились…  
Решётчатая дверь с лязгом закрывается за спиной. Микки ещё не успевает оглянуться, как с верхних нар спрыгивает здоровенный мужик. Смотрит плотоядным взглядом — ну точно как на шоколадку, которую собирается слопать.  
Блядь. Драться?..  
— Будешь моей сучкой? — терять время зря мужик явно не любит. Даже на то, чтобы друг дружке представиться.  
Сука, как много, оказывается, можно передумать за несколько секунд… Микки успевает оценить свои шансы — да, может, и отобьётся, хотя не факт. И если отобьётся в этот раз, может не отбиться в следующий. Например, если здоровяк вздумает залезть на него ночью.  
И если даже отобьётся от этого — пялились ведь, суки, на протяжении всего коридора… У них тут что, пидорков помоложе нет?  
Хотя, может, и нет.  
Когда-то он хвастался перед Йеном, что на зоне сам всех трахает, чтобы не ходить в сучках. Хоть и любит быть снизу.  
Когда-то. Когда сидел по малолетке.  
— Только твоей? — выплёвывает Микки сквозь зубы и сам ненавидит себя за произнесённые слова. Кажется, татуха начинает болеть сильнее — или болит то, что под ней.  
Сука… ещё и прикалывался — скучал, дескать, по тому, чтобы быть снизу… Говорил Йену — интересно, а ты бы какой сучкой в тюряге стал…  
Йен смеялся. Они оба смеялись.  
Тогда это было смешно.  
— Только, — мужик широко ухмыляется. Делает шаг ближе.  
— И чтобы, блядь, никто не знал, — Микки удаётся говорить твёрдо и зло — хотя в груди словно лежит огромный и тяжеленный камень. Этот мужик, небось, тоже тяжеленным окажется… — Что я задницу подставляю. Уговор?  
Секундная пауза.  
— А если нет? — мужик обшаривает Микки взглядом с головы до ног.  
— Тогда, — приходится сжать зубы, чтобы не застучали, — буду драться насмерть. А так сам подставлюсь. За уговор. И если сделаешь так, чтобы другие не лезли.  
Он не отобьётся от всей тюряги. Ни за что. Смотри, блядь, правде в глаза, Микки; это тебе не по малолетке.  
— Сделаю, — мужик стоит уже почти вплотную. — И да, уговор. Раздевайся давай.  
— Что, блядь, прям щас? — буркает Микки, но уже стягивает оранжевую казённую робу. Смотрит, как раздевается его сокамерник, дёргает свою майку — блядь, присохла к татухе, слишком свежая… и пятно вон кровавое расплылось…  
— У тебя кровит, — замечает мужик. — Наколка?  
— Угу.  
«Душа у меня, блядь, кровит».  
И не из-за того, что сейчас пойдёт в сучки. Из-за мыслей об Йене.  
Может, ты и не узнаешь никогда, Йен. Может, ты больше ко мне и не придёшь. Может, больше не увидимся.  
— Йен Га-ло-гер, — читает по слогам мужик, внаглую ведя пальцем по груди Микки; по припухшим, отдающимся горячей болью, криво выведенным буквам. — Это кто? На воле, — снова ухмылка, — ты его сучкой был, да?  
— А он — моей, — во рту горько, под рёбрами всё ещё лежит тяжёлый камень. — Тебе-то что?  
— Да ничего, — мужик пожимает плечами. — Давай к стене. Сейчас как раз и свет выключат.  
Микки подчиняется. Упирается в холодный камень ладонями и лбом, расставляет ноги. Голый, беззащитный; таким беззащитным он себя, блядь, ещё никогда не ощущал.  
И таким униженным.  
Погоди минутку, Микки, то ли ещё будет…  
Щелчок. Свет в камере гаснет; остаётся только далёкий, сочащийся из коридора.  
Мужик за спиной тяжело сопит. Смачно сплёвывает; небрежно растирает слюну Микки между ягодиц, и тот невольно вздрагивает.  
— Чего дёргаешься? Прогнись сильнее… блядь, а жопка у тебя сладкая…  
— Еби уже, — глухо цедит Микки сквозь зубы. Снова слышит плевок; небось, хер смазывает, сука.  
— Если сумеешь где смазку достать, легче будет, — говорит мужик, кладя ладони Микки на бёдра. Крупная головка члена трётся о вход.  
По спине проходит непроизвольная дрожь. От бессильной ярости хочется взвыть.  
— Пусть тебе сладкие пидорки за смазкой бегают, — бросает Микки, полуобернувшись через плечо. — Трахай как есть. Переживу.  
Он ведь подставлялся Йену, верно?.. Должно быть не смертельно больно… раз не впервой…  
— Ну, как знаешь.  
Чужой член вжимается внутрь. Слишком быстро, слишком, блядь, глубоко.  
И большой, сука. Под стать мужику.  
Микки пытается расслабиться. Пытается не заорать. Приходится закусить нижнюю губу; блядь, как бы не прокусить до крови…  
А, похуй. Может, он губы кусал, когда татуху бил. Так всем и скажет — и даст в морду любому, кто не поверит.  
Мужик начинает двигаться. Резко, размашисто, крепко держа за бёдра и впечатываясь пахом в задницу.  
— Сосать тоже будешь, усёк? — горячее рваное дыхание касается затылка.  
— Усёк, — из горла вырывается короткий стон, и Микки снова закусывает губы. Следующий толчок вмазывает его лбом в стену; Микки приглушённо матерится и, чтобы избежать нового удара, свешивает голову на грудь. Сильнее упирается в стену руками, сам подаётся бёдрами назад — похуй на боль, он не будет просто терпеть еблю, не проявляя никакой инициативы. — Если… — опять не получается удержаться от стона, — уговор.  
— Уговор, — подтверждает мужик и врезается внутрь ещё резче. — Тебя хоть как по имени?  
Ну надо же. Удосужился наконец спросить.  
— Микки… Тебя?..  
— А я Дик… Мик и Дик. Бля. Забавно.  
— Ага. Обосраться можно, — бурчит сквозь приглушённый стон Микки — и понимает, что сказал, только когда Дик за спиной ржёт.  
— Да уж постарайся не сейчас. Успей до параши добежать, сучка.  
Йен… блядь, Йен… как хорошо, что ты не знаешь… не видишь…  
Может, и хорошо, если больше не придёшь…  
Блядь, нет. Похуй. Он просто об этом забудет, потом. Ну, пришлось. Бывает. Надо ж было, блядь, как-то выжить.  
Если повезёт, об этом будут знать только они двое. Он и сраный Дик.  
Блядь… долбит и долбит… Представить Йена?.. Похуй, не получается. Хрен тут представишь парня, которого любишь, когда тебя опускает в тюряге верзила-сокамерник.  
Прилив ненависти и отвращения к себе захлёстывает с головой, и Микки в каком-то отчаянном мазохистском порыве его усилить дёргает бёдрами, пытаясь заставить Дика поменять угол проникновения. С третьей попытки ему удаётся; теперь при каждом толчке член проезжается по простате, вызывая вспышку чего-то похожего на мучительное, исковерканное возбуждение.  
Вот так. Нахуй всё. Идти в сучки, так до конца. Гаже он сам себе всё равно уже не станет.  
— А, бля, кайф, — Дику, похоже, нравится. — Ты и вертеться на хую умеешь…  
— Я, блядь, много чего умею, — Микки по-прежнему не разжимает зубов; сдавленные стоны больше похожи на хрипы. — Давай уже, кончать будешь или как?  
— Буду, а то нет… погодь, ща, подолблю ещё чуток…  
Вспышка. Вспышка. Мерзко, гадко, но разряды по позвоночнику всё же проходят.  
Подрочить себе, что ли. Потом, на нарах. Не сейчас, бля.  
Потом, когда в жопу не будет долбиться Дик, точно получится представить Йена. Должно получиться.  
Представить Йена. Коснуться пальцами свободной руки ноющей болью татухи. Ты у меня под кожей, чувак.  
…Микки прогибается сильнее, подаваясь навстречу грубым толчкам, и сжимает зубы, сдерживая новый стон.


End file.
